Ainotameni
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Apapun akan kulakukan, demi cintaku, Shin-sama .../a TaKane story. Last chap updated. RnR maybe?
1. Good Beginning

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, mungkin gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, alur terlalu cepat, typo, salah format, dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: ShindouxAkane**

* * *

Ainotameni

- Good Beginning -

Pagi ini aku berjalan agak terburu-buru menuju mading sekolah, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, aku ingin tahu kelas manakah yang akan kutempati.

Sesampainya di mading, aku mencari namaku di daftar kelas, kumulai dari kelas paling awal yaitu kelas 9-1, berhubung namaku berinisial huruf 'Y' maka mataku langsung menuju deretan bawah dan aku menemukan satu nama,

_Shindou Takuto._

Sejenak aku terpaku pada nama itu, Shin-_sama_ …. Dia ada di kelas 9-1. Ah tentu saja, ia murid yang tergolong cerdas, pastilah ia masuk kelas unggulan. Lalu aku mencari namaku sembari berharap-harap.

_Yamana Akane._

Ada. Namaku ada ….

... Di kelas 9-1!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat seraya tersenyum, kalau aku tidak ingat sedang ada di sekolah mungkin aku sudah menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

"Ah, _yokatta ne_ aku bisa sekelas dengannya …." Ucapku senang.

"Sekelas dengan siapa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang _familier_ di telingaku, aku pun menoleh ….

"Eh, Ka-Kapten!" seruku agak terkejut, aduh kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"_Ohayou,_ Akane-chan!" sapa orang yang kupanggil Kapten tersebut, Shindou Takuto.

"_O-ha-you_ …." Balasku gugup, entah mengapa wajahku terasa panas.

Shindou tersenyum lalu menatap daftar kelas yang terpampang di mading, "Oh, kelas 9-1 ya. kau di kelas mana, Akane-chan?" tanyanya,

"Di kelas 9-1 juga." Jawabku.

"_Hontou-ni?_ Wah tahun ini kita sekelas, mohon bantuannya, Akane-chan!" ucap Shindou masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Iya, Kapten!" balasku.

Lalu terdengar deringan bel masuk, kami berdua pun berlari ke kelas kami. Uh betapa senangnya aku hari ini ….

Semoga tahun ini kita bisa semakin dekat, Shin-_sama_ ….

* * *

Menit-menit menjelang bel pulang sekolah membuatku tidak sabar, ingin rasanya kuputar jarum jam dinding di kelasku menjadi 10 menit lebih awal, aku ingin cepat pulang ….

Tidak, maksudku, aku ingin cepat ke gedung sepakbola.

10 menit pun berlalu, deringan bel yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya terdengar juga. Aku bergegas merapikan alat tulisku, kulihat Shindou tampak tergesa-gesa, aku tersenyum, dia selalu seperti itu, semangatnya akan sepakbola selalu membara, dia selalu berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di ruangan klub.

Setelah rapi semuanya, Shindou segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ufh aku ditinggal olehnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku berlari menyusulnya, "Ka-Kapten, tunggu!" seruku.

Shindou berhenti, "Akane-chan?" ucapnya,

"Uh …. Uh …." Napasku tersengal-sengal, larinya Shindou cepat juga, aku kewalahan mengimbanginya.

"Kapten, bolehkah aku ke ruang klub bersamamu?"

_Dang._ Kalimat itu tercetus begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, ayo Akane-chan!" ajak Shindou.

Eh? Dia tidak marah?

Umm sebenarnya untuk apa juga dia marah?

Aku tersenyum, lalu aku mengikuti Shindou, kali ini ia tidak berlari secepat tadi agar aku bisa mengimbanginya.

Sampai di ruang klub ternyata sudah ada Tenma-kun, Shinsuke-kun, Kariya-kun, dan juga Kirino-kun_._

"Wah, aku sedikit terlambat rupanya." Ujar Shindou sembari meletakkan tas-nya di kursi.

"Tidak kok, kami juga baru datang." Kata Kirino.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Kapten!" sapa Tenma dan Shinsuke berbarengan dengan nada riang, seperti biasanya.

"_Konnichiwa_!" balas Shindou.

Kemudian anggota klub lainnya berdatangan, Aoi-chan dan Midori-san juga. Ruangan klub semakin ramai, sampai akhirnya datanglah Endou-_kantoku_ dan Otonashi-_sensei_.

"_Konnichiwa_ _minna!_" ucap Otonashi-_sensei_, sementara Endou-_kantoku_ mengiringi sapaannya dengan senyuman khas beliau.

"Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang telah naik kelas dengan hasil memuaskan …." Ujar Otonashi -_sensei._

"Lalu, saya akan menyampaikan hal penting untuk kalian." Lanjut Endou-_kantoku_, yang kemudian disambut dengan pertanyaan dari Shindou,

"Apakah ini mengenai pertandingan kita selanjutnya, _kantoku?_"

"Ya, Shindou. Minggu depan Teikoku Gakuen mengundang kita untuk pertandingan persahabatan, jadi persiapkan diri kalian, waktu latihan akan ditambah 30 menit, kalian sanggup?"

"Ya!" jawab Raimon Eleven serempak.

"_Yosh!_ Kita mulai latihannya!"

Sekali lagi anggota Raimon Eleven menyahut dengan semangat sebelum mereka berlari menuju lapangan.

* * *

Ketika semuanya tengah berlatih dan aku sedang mencatat perkembangan kemampuan masing-masing anggota, Midori-san tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku,

"Akane, apa kau masih menyukai _dia?_" tanyanya spontan.

"Eh?" aku menoleh karena terkejut, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, jawab saja, Akane …." Ujar Midori sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Etto …._ I-iya, aku masih menyukai_nya_." Jawabku dengan pipi yang merona.

Senyum jahil Midori semakin melebar, "Tepat sesuai dugaanku! Nah, Akane, apa kau mau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya _dia_ …."

"Hey, Akane-chan, bagaimana catatan perkembanganku?" tiba-tiba _dia_ yang sedang kami bicarakan datang menghampiriku.

"Ups, ada orangnya …." Gumam Midori seraya menyingkir, membiarkan aku berdua dengan Shindou di _bench_.

"_Ano …._ Ca-catatanmu bagus Kapten, menunjukkan kemajuan." Jawabku.

Ugh. Kenapa Midori-san malah pergi, dia kan belum mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang ia maksud.

Dan lagi, dia meninggalkanku berdua dengan Shindou sambil mengajak Aoi-chan.

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Ah iya, aku latihan lagi ya, Akane-chan!" kata Shindou seraya beranjak dari _bench_.

"I-iya. _Ganbatte _Kapten!" seruku.

* * *

Tak terasa dua setengah jam pun berlalu, begitu Endou-_kantoku_ mengatakan "Latihan selesai!" para anggota pun meng-ambrukkan diri ke lapangan sembari tertawa lepas.

"_Phew._ Selesai juga, aku capek sekali!" ucap Shinsuke yang kebagian menjadi kiper.

"Latihannya seru sekali! Kalau bisa setiap hari saja ditambah 30 menit!" celetuk Tenma riang,

"He? Itu sih kau saja, Tenma!" balas Kariya, sontak semuanya tertawa.

* * *

"Kami duluan ya, Kapten, _sayonara!_"

"_Sayonara!_"

Aku memperhatikan Shindou dari tempatku berdiri, dia ramah terhadap siapapun, selain itu dia juga bijaksana dan pandai memimpin, tak salah dulu Sangoku -_senpai_ memilihnya menjadi kapten.

"Akane-chan, kau belum pulang?"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "Ak-aku mau pulang kok." Kataku.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita pulang sama-sama!" ajaknya, tak lupa mengiringinya dengan senyuman.

"Ayo!" balasku senang, ah kapan lagi aku pulang bersama Shin-_sama_ ….

Saat di perjalanan pulang Shindou bertanya padaku, "Akane-chan, minggu depan kau datang kan?"

"Datang ke pertandingan maksudmu? Tentu saja, Kapten." Jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu …." Shindou berkata dengan nada lega.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kapten?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Umm …. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Ujarnya.

'Sesuatu' lagi. Ada apa ya?

"Oh iya, Midori belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu kan?"

"Midori-san?" kataku bingung, "Umm …. Belum." Jawabku seraya menggeleng.

"Haah …. _Yokatta ne_ …." Lagi-lagi Shindou tampak lega.

Sebenarnya apa 'sesuatu' yang ingin mereka berdua katakan?

"Nah, sudah sampai. Aku duluan ya, Akane-chan!" pamit Shindou saat kami berhenti di rumahnya yang mewah itu.

"_Jaa nee_ …." Kataku, kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri.

Biarlah, tak perlu ku pusingkan 'sesuatu' itu ….

Yang penting hari ini telah menjadi permulaan yang baik untukku dan _dirinya._

**To be continued**

* * *

aah gomen kalau permulaannya tidak sebagus judulnya T_T *sujud*

silakan sampaikan kritik saran anda di kotak review, next chapter will come soon *bows*


	2. Breathtaking Moment

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, mungkin gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, alur terlalu cepat, typo, salah format, dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: ShindouxAkane**

* * *

Ainotameni

- Breathtaking Moment -

Hari demi hari berlalu, waktu latihan yang ditambah 30 menit setiap harinya itu membuahkan hasil, anggota Raimon Eleven tampak lebih siap menghadapi Teikoku Gakuen di pertandingan persahabatan nanti.

Pagi ini kami akan berkumpul di gedung sepakbola sebelum berangkat ke Teikoku Gakuen dengan Inazuma Caravan. Namun aku sendiri malah datang terlambat.

"Uwaa …." aku nyaris terjatuh ketika pintu otomatis-nya mendadak terbuka lebar, untunglah ada tangan seseorang yang menahanku ….

Eh siapa 'seseorang' itu?

"Kau ini, kenapa terburu-buru begitu, Akane-chan?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, "Hee? Kapten?! _Go_-_gomenasai_!" seruku seraya melepas genggaman tangannya yang barusan menahanku.

Sementara Shindou hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya.

"Kapten! Endou-_kantoku_ menyuruhmu masuk!" seru Tenma yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"_Ah._ Ayo, Akane-chan!" Shindou menepuk bahuku kemudian setengah berlari ia masuk ke ruangan klub.

Sambil berpikir aku berjalan mengikutinya. Kalau Endou -_kantoku_ dan yang lainnya sudah datang, untuk apa Shin-_sama_ keluar barusan?

Apa ia mencariku?

Ah, itu khayalanmu saja Akane.

* * *

"Oke semuanya, kita berangkat!" seru Otonashi-_sensei_ bersemangat.

"_Yosh!_" balas Raimon Eleven tak kalah semangat.

Satu per satu anggota klub memasuki Inazuma Caravan dengan tertib. Aku bersama para manager lainnya duduk bertiga di bangku yang sama seperti biasa, sementara Shindou, Kirino, dan Tsurugi duduk dua baris di depan kami.

"Psstt …. Akane!" bisik Midori-san.

"_Nani_?" sahutku.

"Kau tahu tidak?" tanya Midori-san, membuatku _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak tahu, memangnya ada apa, Midori-san?" tanyaku balik.

"Shindou …. Tadi sebelum kau datang, ia mencarimu tahu!" jawab Midori-san dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_H_-_hontou ni_?!" tanyaku tak percaya, dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Midori-san.

"Tentu saja! Tampangnya itu lho, seperti orang khawatir!" ucap Midori-san, masih menggebu-gebu.

"Siapa yang khawatir, Midori-san?" tiba-tiba Aoi-chan meng-_interrupt _obrolan bisik-bisik kami yang ternyata tak sengaja terdengar olehnya.

"_E_-_etto_ …. Bukan siapa-siapa kok, Aoi-chan, hehehehe …." kilah Midori-san sembari tertawa maksa.

Sementara mereka dua berbincang-bincang, ingatanku melayang pada perkataan Shindou minggu lalu ….

.

.

"_Akane-chan, minggu depan kau datang kan?"_

"_Datang ke pertandingan maksudmu? Tentu saja, Kapten."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu …."_

"_Memangnya kenapa, Kapten?"_

"_Umm …. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. Oh iya, Midori belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu kan?"_

"_Midori-san? Umm …. Belum."_

"_Haah …. Yokatta ne …."_

.

.

Apa benar ada 'sesuatu' yang ingin Shindou sampaikan padaku? Kalau memang iya, kenapa ia tak mengatakannya daritadi?

Ah sudahlah, mungkin ia lupa, atau mungkin 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**  
Sesampainya di Teikoku Gakuen, anggota Raimon Eleven dan Endou-_kantoku_ bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Sementara Otonashi-_sensei_ dan ketiga manager menunggu di _bench_.

Setelah _jersey_ kebanggaan Raimon telah mereka pakai, Endou-_kantoku_ meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk masing-masing anggota berdoa dan memohon agar dewi keberuntungan tersenyum untuk kemenangan mereka.

Khusus bagi Shindou, ia menambahkan sederet harapannya di antara doa dan permohonan tersebut.

'Jika Raimon memenangkan pertandingan ini, maka kemenangan ini kupersembahkan untuk Akane-chan.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Nah, semuanya, ayo berjuang! Mainkan sepak bola kalian!" seru Endou-_kantoku_.

"Ya!" balas Raimon Eleven serempak.

_Kickoff_ pun dimulai dari Raimon, namun belum separuh jalan beberapa pemain Teikoku sudah menjaga beberapa dari Raimon, Hamano yang terdesak berusaha mengoper pada Shindou namun bolanya direbut oleh pemain Teikoku dan langsung dibawa ke gawang.

Beruntung Shinsuke dapat menahan serangan Teikoku.

Akane yang melihat semua itu dari _bench_ hanya mengepalkan tangannya, 'Shin-_sama_, _ganbatte_!' batinnya.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah 90 menit berlalu, pertandingan persahabatan yang nampak seperti tanding sungguhan itu selesai. Raimon berhasil melampaui skor Teikoku di menit terakhir berkat _hissatsu_ Ultimate Thunder. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia, dengan taktik sama, Raimon unggul 3 – 2 melawan Teikoku.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Tenma dan Shinsuke, masih sama seperti biasanya, mereka berdualah yang paling riang ketika Raimon memenangkan pertandingan.

"Midori-san, Akane-san, kita berhasil!" ucap Aoi gembira.

Akane mengangguk seraya tersenyum, 'Shin-_sama_, _minna, omedetto_ ….' batinnya.

Shindou yang berada di antara euphoria menoleh sekilas pada Akane yang tengah berbahagia bersama para manager dan pelatih, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lekuk senyuman.

'Aku berhasil, Akane-chan.'

.

.

Di luar stadion, anggota Raimon Eleven tengah berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir Inazuma Caravan. Sesekali mereka bersenda gurau dan membicarakan pertandingan yang tadi.

Sampai di parkiran, "Lho, dimana caravan-nya?" tanya Otonashi-_sensei_.

"He? Bukankah Furukabu-san memarkirkannya di sini?" tanya Tenma.

"_Ano_ …. Sebenarnya tadi Furukabu-san berkata padaku dan Kirino kalau kita sudah selesai, caravan-nya menunggu di seberang jalan sana." jelas Shindou yang diikuti anggukan Kirino.

"_Sou ka_ …. Kalau begitu ayo semuanya!" ucap Otonashi-_sensei_.

Mereka kembali berjalan ke gerbang utama Teikoku Gakuen, saat di pinggir jalan Shindou berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu Akane.

'Aku _harus _mengatakannya sekarang. Harus!'

Ketika itu Akane dan Midori lewat, Midori yang tahu bahwa Shindou akan mengatakan_nya_ pada Akane langsung paham.

"Akane, aku duluan ya, _jaa nee_ …." dengan sengajanya Midori meninggalkan Akane.

"Eh, Mi-Midori-san …." Akane berniat mengejar Midori, namun niatnya urung ketika genggaman kuat menguasai lengannya.

"Tunggu, Akane-chan …." ujar Shindou.

"Ka-kapten?" Akane nampak terkejut.

"Akane-chan, soal minggu lalu itu …."

"Shindou, kau dipanggil oleh _kantoku_!" ujar Kirino setengah berteriak dari seberang jalan.

"A-ah, ba-baiklah …." Shindou yang kebingungan langsung saja berlari ke seberang tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Shin-_sama_!" jerit Akane ketika melihat sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya. Gadis itu mendorong Shindou dan membiarkan truk itu ….

…. Menghantam tubuhnya.

Shindou tercengang melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Akane ….!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

note: gomen gomen saya baru post chapter 2 nya *sujud*

dan lagi, sepertinya chapter ini gaje, alurnya kecepetan uhuu T.T

sudikah readers-sama memberikan kritik sarannya untuk saya? last chapter will come soon *bows*


	3. Nothing's Left Unspoken

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

**Warning: charas death, sedikit OOC, mungkin gaje, EYD tidak sesuai, alur terlalu cepat, typo, salah format, semi canon, ada lagu Sum41 nyasar, dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: ShindouxAkane**

* * *

****Ainotameni

- Nothing's Left Unspoken -

**(Shindou's POV)**  
Napasku memburu seiring dengan detak jantung yang terus memacu mengiringi langkahku yang hendak membawa Akane menuju ruang gawat darurat.

"Akane-chan …. Bertahanlah …." bisikku lirih, tepat di telinganya.

Sesampainya di depan unit gawat darurat, petugas medis menahanku, "Maaf tuan, anda harus menunggu di luar." ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Aku yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut saja. Aku jatuh terduduk di kursi ruang tunggu seraya merenggut wajahku, frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian, Kirino dan yang lainnya datang.

"Shindou, bagaimana Akane-chan?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah muda itu dengan tampang khawatir. Aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

Kirino pun duduk di sampingku, ia menepuk bahuku pelan, "Shindou, maafkan aku …. Ini …. Ini semua kesalahanku …." ucapnya lirih.

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, "Bukan …. Ini bukan salahmu, Kirino." kataku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ta-tapi Shindou …."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin, Akane-chan akan baik-baik saja …." ucapku meng-_interrupt_.

Yah, aku yakin itu.

* * *

Satu jam pun berlalu, entah pengobatan macam apa yang dilakukan paramedis di dalam sana. Aku yang tadinya sudah tenang sekarang menjadi cemas kembali. Beberapa kali aku mondar-mandir di depan unit gawat darurat.

Semua yang menemaniku tadi sudah pulang, kecuali Kirino, Midori, dan Otonashi-_sensei_ yang masih setia menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.

"Huh …." Lelah mondar-mandir, aku pun kembali duduk. Namun tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang dokter.

Otonashi-_sensei_ segera berdiri, "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Akane?" tanya beliau.

Raut wajah dokter itu tampak suram. Oh ya ampun, aku memiliki firasat buruk ….

"_Gomenasai_ …. Nona Akane sedang dalam masa kritis."

"Tidak mungkin!" seruku cepat, aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat sembari menunduk, "Dia …. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapi tuan …."

"Dokter, izinkan saya menemui Akane!" pintaku seraya membungkuk.

"Shindou-kun …." ucap Otonashi-_sensei ._

"Saya mohon, izinkan saya menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada Akane!" ujarku lagi, masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Ba-baiklah tuan, silakan …." kata dokter.

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku berlari masuk ke UGD, kudapati Akane sedang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang bertengger di tubuh mungilnya.

Tubuh itu, raga itu ….

Yang selalu berkutat dengan kameranya ….

Yang selalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku ….

Yang selalu ada di setiap pertandingan, mendukung kami, mendukung aku ….

Yang tak pernah lupa mencatat perkembangan kemampuanku ….

Kini diam tak berdaya ….

Hatiku mencelos saat kutatap wajahnya dari dekat.

Akane-chan …. Kenapa ….

Kenapa harus kau?

Kugenggam pergelangan tangannya yang tidak ditancapi infus, kukecup lembut punggung tangannya.

"Akane, sadarlah …." bisikku lirih.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan jemarinya perlahan bergerak, seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka.

"Shin-_sama_ …." ujar gadis beriris mata ungu tersebut dengan suara sangat pelan.

Aku agak terkejut, kenapa ia memanggilku seperti itu? Namun keterkejutanku sirna begitu saja digantikan oleh perasaan lega, "Akane-chan …. Syukurlah, kau telah sadar …." kataku masih dalam keadaan menggenggam tangannya.

Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lemah. Sepertinya ia hanya akan sadar sebentar karena matanya mulai sayu.

"Baiklah, Akane-chan, aku takkan menunda-nunda lagi ….

…. Aku mencintaimu, Akane-chan."

Sejenak, Akane nampak terkejut, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum, "_Ore mo …. anata o aishi, _Shin-_sama_ …."

"_Arigatou,_ Akane-chan …." bisikku, sekali lagi kukecup punggung tangannya, menyebabkan semburat kemerahan menjalar di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Shin-_sama_ …. Boleh aku …. Meminta sesuatu?" tanya Akane.

"Tentu. Apa itu, Akane-chan?"

"Nyanyikan aku, lagu apa saja …." pintanya.

"Umm …." Aku berpikir sejenak, "_Yosh!_ Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu."

"Tapi …. Shin-_sama_ …. jangan berhenti, apapun yang terjadi, jangan berhenti menyanyi …." pintanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kuhela napas sebelum aku melantunkan lagu untuk Akane.

.

.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true I am nothing without you_

_Through it all I've made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall but I mean these words_

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

_._

_._

Ketika itu Akane tampak kesulitan bernapas, aku berniat memanggil dokter namun ia menahanku.

"Lan …. jut …. kan …. Shin-_sama_ …." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

_Thoughts read unspoken forever and now  
The pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true I am nothing without you_

_I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go_

_I don't want this moment …._

_._

_._

_Tuuutt …. Tuutt_

_._

_._

_To ever end …._

_Tuuutt …. Tuuutt_

_._

_._

_Where everything's nothing, without you …._

_._

_._

_Tuuuttttt …._

"Akane-chan?" panggilku.

Namun yang menyahut hanya suara kardiogram yang menampilkan garis lurus ….

* * *

Hari berikutnya, di pemakaman, saat semua pelayat telah pulang-

"Shindou …." Perlahan Kirino dan Midori menghampiriku.

-kecuali dua orang ini.

"Hey, Akane-chan akan bangun sebentar lagi bukan?" tanyaku dengan senyuman yang benar-benar kupaksakan.

"Shindou, sudahlah …." Kirino menatapku khawatir.

"Sudah, aku tahu kok, Akane-chan hanya sedang tertidur, iya kan? Hahaha …." kataku lagi seraya tertawa, namun tawa itu perlahan berubah menjadi isakan.

Baik Kirino ataupun Midori hanya menatapku dengan sendu. Kemudian Midori merogoh saku baju hitamnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana.

"Shindou …. Ini, surat dari Akane." ucapnya sambil mengangsurkannya padaku.

Aku menatap surat itu dengan mata yang basah, lalu kutatap Midori, "Ka-kapan ia menulisnya?" tanyaku.

"Saat pertandingan kemarin, di _bench_." jawab Midori.

Aku pun menerima surat itu, lalu membacanya.

_._

_._

_Dear Shin-sama ….  
Selamat ya, atas kemenanganmu dan teman-teman,  
aku turut bahagia karenanya.  
Namun, ada alasan lain atas kebahagiaanku ini ….  
Mungkin kau belum tahu, atau tidak tahu samasekali,  
kalau aku ….  
Aku mencintaimu, Shin-sama!  
Aku benar-benar bahagia, bisa mengenal laki-laki seperti dirimu.  
Aku juga bahagia, bisa menjadi manager tim yang kau pimpin.  
Dan aku bahagia, bisa menaruh perasaan ini padamu.  
Apapun akan kulakukan, demi cintaku, Shin-sama.  
Terimakasih, telah menjadi seseorang yang berharga di hatiku …._

_Salam, Akane._

_._

_._

Bulir-bulir kristal bening kembali menetes dari mata _hazel_-ku, dan tanganku buru-buru menyekanya.

Akane-chan, apa kau tahu?

Aku …. Aku juga bahagia bisa mencintai dirimu.

Kuharap mataku akan selalu dapat melihat cantiknya wajahmu ….

Kuharap hatiku akan selalu dapat merasakan tulusnya hatimu ….

Dan kuharap tangan ini dapat merengkuh dirimu dalam pelukanku, seutuhnya ….

Tapi sayang, waktu belum mengizinkannya.

Namun pasti, entah kapan, waktu akan mewujudkan semuanya ….

Selamat jalan, Akane-chan ….

Aku akan selalu menunggu saat-saat bersamamu ….

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**(Omake)**

"Shin-_sama_?" panggil sebuah suara.

"Hey, Akane-chan!" sahut laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Shin-_sama_' tersebut, seraya tersenyum.

"Shin-_sama! _Ternyata benar, ini kau." seru gadis beriris mata ungu itu dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja, akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi, Akane-chan." kata si anak laki-laki.

"Uh …. Haruskah dengan sengaja kau menabrakkan dirimu sendiri?" gerutu Akane.

"Aku tidak menabrakkan diri. Pengemudi gila itu yang menabrakku!" kilahnya.

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah …. Oh iya, Shin-_sama_ …."

"Apa, Akane-chan?" sahut laki-laki itu.

"Selamat datang …." ujar gadis berambut cokelat itu dengan senyum manisnya.

**-**END

* * *

note: uwaahh ... akhirnya selesai juga fic (nyaris) romantis ini ... :"D

go-gomen ya karena mungkin genrenya (samasekali) tidak sesuai, harusnya ini angst, huaduh ToT *jedotin kepala*

dan gomen juga karena isi suratnya pendek dan abal sekali, itu bukan salah Akane, itu salah saya *sujud*

anyway, meskipun fic ini tidak bermutu (banget), adakah readers-sama yang sudi memberi saya review? :") *mode puppy eyes* *dijitak*

oh iya, makasih banget buat yang mau baca fic ini, siapapun anda, dimanapun anda, saya senang sekali ada yang baca fic ini, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu *bows*


End file.
